Sprains and Strains
by Miss Junie
Summary: Skye is stuck between a rock and a hard place, and of course Lucas would be stuck with her. Matter's definitely aren't helped when both of them have to stay awake for 24 hours. Lucket.
1. Accidents

**Author's note: **Well, back again! This was prompted by emtheunicorn, and was originally intended to be a one-shot, that turned into a three-shot, as per usual! This is definitely a little more random than I've written before, but the plot bunnies wouldn't disperse! If you're a fan of Lucket, which I'm guessing you are since you're reading this, head over to the LJ comm thankyou_bucket where the Valentine's challenge winners/posts are up! I'm sure we'll have a new challenge shortly! Enjoy :)!

**Disclaimer:**Well, Fox is deciding soon, so maybe I can buy the rights if they don't? hehehe.

* * *

><p>Skye hacked at the branch angrily, huffing as she was barely making any indentations. It was her usual weekly volunteer duty on maintaining the vegetation around the fence, and as Jim Shannon had assumed the role of police officer in the colony, the job had fallen to volunteers. As it was much better than digging, she had eagerly volunteered. Thankfully, although she had never thought that she'd be saying that, especially when it came to including <em>him<em>, with the addition of Sixers to Terra Nova after the portal had been destroyed, it had been much lighter and easier work.

"Skye, you coming? We're done for the day!" Tasha called up to her, standing at the base of the ladder Skye was standing on, holding a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Be down in just a moment." Skye called, giving the branch another whack. Tasha huffed impatiently and walked away to talk with some of the other people helping. Skye finally made an indentation in the thick branch, and after a few more solid angry whacks, the branch cut through enough to break under its' own weight. She looked triumphantly at it lying in the ground, smiling happily, and started her descent down the ladder. She climbed down the first couple of rungs quickly, but faltered on the third, feeling it bend, and moving cautiously, the rung snapped with a sharp _thwack_, resulting in a quick panicked fall to the bottom.

"Skye!" Tasha yelled, running over to where Skye lay in a crumpled heap, hearing the noise. "Skye!" She said urgently, touching her shoulder gently, fearful of aggravating an injury caused by the fall. A couple of people ran over, including Roger, who was the leader of their little project.

"Skye, are you ok?" He said urgently.

They were both answered with a groan as Skye slowly sat up, clutching her head in her right hand, left hand lying loosely on her lap. "Fine." She answered groggily, hissing in pain as she sat fully upright. "Ok, maybe _not _fine," she grunted. "Walk me home?" Skye held out her right hand to Tasha, allowing her to pull her to her feet, keeping her left arm cradled against her chest.

Roger shook his head. "You should go to the infirmary." He said with a frown.

Skye held her right hand out in front of her. "No, but thank you." She said firmly. "I'm going home. Tasha?" She quickly turned away from him, ignoring him as he started speaking into his radio, looking at Tasha pointedly and holding out her right hand.

"Broken?" Tasha asked with a frown, looking at Skye's arm.

Skye shook her head slowly. "No, probably just strained."

"We should probably take you to the infirmary." Tasha said firmly.

Skye shook her head vigorously. "I'll be fine. I'll just bandage and ice it when I get home."

"Sure you will, Bucket." Came _his _slow, smooth voice, behind them.

Skye groaned internally, quickly turning around, gritting her teeth through the pain. "What do you want, Lucas?" She snapped.

Lucas took in her disheveled appearance, pale face, and gritted teeth. "I'm here to take you to the infirmary, Bucket." He smirked at her.

"I'm going home, but thank you for such a _kind _offer," she said sweetly. "Come on, Tasha." She mumbled, starting to walk away, only to stop quickly as Lucas' hand slid around her waist.

"I wasn't giving you an option, sweetheart." He drawled, spinning her carefully around, trying not to jostle her arm. "You're going to the infirmary to check that wrist out, whether you like it or not." He snapped his attention to Tasha, who had been watching the exchange in amusement. "Tasha, thank you for your help, but I'll take over from here."

Skye watched in abject horror as her so-called best friend gave her a small wink and thumbs-up and promptly began walking away. "Come on, Bucket," he murmured softly. "Lets go get that wrist of yours fixed up."

He tugged her right wrist gently, walking towards the clinic and she followed resentfully behind him. "Why are you taking me?" She snapped. "And where the _hell_ did you appear from so quickly?"

He didn't bother looking at her, and didn't bother responding to her second question. "Someone has too." He answered with a shrug.

"Why _you _though?" She spat.

He grabbed a communicator out of his belt. All senior staff in the colony were given one, and as he was the co-head of the lab with Malcolm - after much negotiation - he had been given one. "Roger informed us that you fell and didn't intend to make sure you hadn't damaged anything. Since they didn't want to take the risk, and I was the closest to you, _lucky_ me, here I am." He shot her a wry grin. "And here we are," he said in satisfaction, having reached the infirmary. He pushed open the door, leading her through, and over to a bio-bed. "Dr. Shannon will be here in a minute. Sit down." He gestured lazily towards the bed.

"No, thank you." She said through gritted teeth. He shrugged, and moving faster than she'd thought, he quickly picked her up by the waist and set her on the bed gently, ignoring her gasp of shock. She glared at him furiously, attempting to climb off, but was quickly stopped by Lucas' hands on her legs.

"Ah, ah." He said softly, shaking his head warningly.

"Skye!" Skye snapped her attention to Dr. Shannon who was striding over, looking rather harried. She instantly noticed when Lucas took his hands off her thighs, for some reason feeling strangely cold.

"Dr. Shannon," Skye greeted. "I'm fine, honestly." She flashed a quick smile at her, trying to hide the pain.

"Sure you are." Elizabeth said dryly. "Lets just find out, hmm? Just lie back for me Skye."

Skye slowly lay back on the bed, ignoring Lucas' grin. She smoothed down her T-shirt over her stomach where it had ridden up, feeling extremely self-conscious. She tried watching the screen as Dr. Shannon flicked a few screens by, trying to judge her facial expressions to see what the damage was. She had broken that wrist a few years ago, and knew by the pain that it wasn't broken, but she knew from the slight motion-sickness and headache that she was experiencing that she likely had a concussion.

"So, I hear you weren't planning on coming in to see us." Dr. Shannon said lightly, quickly glancing down at Skye.

"No," Skye said pointedly. "I've broken my wrist before and I know it's not broken."

"Good." Dr. Shannon nodded approvingly. "But as I'm sure you're already aware, you do have a concussion. I can wrap up your wrist for you, but in terms of your head, you have two options. One, you stay here overnight since we can monitor you. Option two, I release you into someone else's care for twenty four hours observation." She looked at Skye expectantly.

"Alright, not a problem. I'll go home with Tasha." Skye said confidently.

"No can do, Bucket, she's still working." Lucas said gently.

Skye shot him a quick glare. "Fine, I'll let Hunter know." She shot him a triumphant look.

He cocked his head to the side. "Agricultural detail." He smirked at her.

"Josh." She snarled through gritted teeth.

"He's working at the bar tonight." Dr. Shannon said sympathetically.

"I'll take her." Lucas offered, looking at Dr. Shannon.

"No, _thank you." _Skye smiled sarcastically at him.

"Skye, you know as well as anyone else that these beds soon fill up. Do you really want to be taking someone else's spot?" He raised his eyebrows at her, head tilted to the side. "And, there's always the chance that you could catch something by staying in here when you don't need too."

"We have space." Dr. Shannon said uncomfortably.

Lucas stared challengingly at Skye, arms crossed across his chest. "Your call, Bucket." He smirked at her.

"Fine." Skye snarled through gritted teeth. "I'll go with you now, and I'll ask Tasha to pick me up when she's done work." She shot him a triumphant glare.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't like me, Bucket." He said in mock-hurt, hand clutching his chest dramatically.

"Sorry Skye, but you know the rules. If I release you into Lucas' care, you have to stay with him. Commander Taylors' rules." She smiled sympathetically at Skye.

Skye weighed her options. She could stay here, taking up a bed when she didn't need to, with everyone disturbing her the whole night. Or she could go with _Lucas_, spending twenty four hours with him, suffering his presence, dealing with his snark, but know that she wasn't taking someone else's spot who needed it. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Fine." Skye said through gritted teeth, trying not to be rude to Dr. Shannon, but hating the situation and the man currently sitting beside her.

"Great!" She said enthusiastically. "Let me just grab the papers and the bandages and you'll be good to go." With a quick nod, she left the two of them, and Skye immediately turned to Lucas.

"Why are you doing this?" She hissed angrily.

He looked innocently at her. "Doing what?" He raised his eyebrows at her again, pressing his lips together, hiding what no doubt would have been a smirk. Before she had chance to respond, Dr. Shannon was back.

"Everything ok?" She said worried, looking at the both of them, placing a plex at the bottom of the bed. Lucas looked at her innocently, and Skye shook her head, gritting her teeth as it increased her head ache. "Right." She drawled slowly. "Wrist." Skye held her wrist out silently, watching as it slowly disappeared beneath bandages. "Ok, Lucas, sign the plex and she's all yours for tonight."

Skye ground her teeth together angrily at Lucas' suggestive glance at Dr. Shannon's statement. She watched as he grabbed the plex, signing quickly. "Alright, all done." Dr. Shannon stepped back, and took the plex back from Lucas. "Any problems, feel free to call. Otherwise, make sure she doesn't fall asleep tonight, and give her one painkiller every three hours if she needs it." She handed him a pill bottle which he slipped in his pocket. "Any questions?"

"I think we'll be fine. Thanks, Dr. Shannon."

"Thanks." Skye smiled at her, not able to be rude even though she had stuck her with Lucas the rest of the night. She swung her legs off the bed, taking Lucas' offered hand, not wanting to appear rude to Dr. Shannon, and allowing him to lead her out of the room. She followed him silently, noting that he still hadn't let go of her hand. She allowed him to lead her out of the infirmary before firmly pulling her hand from his, causing him to stop and turn around, looking at her questioningly. "Thanks for everything, I'm going home." She gave him a small sarcastic wave, and took a small step before she was quickly stopped as he grabbed her right wrist with his hand, tugging gently.

"Ah, ah." He shook his finger at her sarcastically. "You heard Dr. Shannon. Tonight you're mine, Bucket."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her. And I'm not _yours_" She smiled sweetly at him, attempting to pull her wrist from his grasp.

"You're in _my _care, Bucket. I promised I'd look after you, and I don't break my promises." He said gently, eyes boring into hers.

"Why?" She hissed angrily.

He shrugged lazily at her. "Why not?" Skye started to speak again and he quickly cut her off. "Your choice, Bucket. Infirmary, or your house or mine."

Skye glared angrily at him, thinking of a way out of this, and coming up with nothing. Next decision, her house or his? Well, the house that she _shared_ more accurately, and having to deal with questions of Lucas' presence would no doubt cause everyone to have a head ache. And she'd rather not disinfect from his presence after the next few hours of hell would be finished. "Yours." She muttered resentfully.

He smirked at her. "Don't worry, Bucket. I'm sure we can think of _something_ to pass the time." He winked at her, gently pulling on her wrist again, this time with her following resentfully. She followed him through the colony, ignoring the stares, quickly coming to his house. He entered the code, stepping aside, and gesturing for her to enter first. She gave him a withering stare, ignoring his grin, and slowly stepped inside, hyper aware of his proximity to her as he stepped inside behind her.

She quickly stepped out of her shoes, noting him doing the same, and placed hers by his. "So." She said awkwardly, biting her lip.

"Do you want to use the shower?" He looked at her questioningly, eyebrows raised.

She grimaced, knowing that the dirt of the chopping she had been doing was sticking to her, and she knew she was grimy, and probably didn't smell too fresh either. "I don't have any clean clothes." She said flippantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You can borrow mine." He offered after a few seconds of silence, and after her incredulous look, he sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Your house is on the other side of the colony, and I'm sure you probably don't want to walk all the way over, to have to come all the way back. You're going to be here for awhile, might as well be comfortable."

She studied him for a second, knowing the validity of his statement. "Thank you." She said begrudgingly. He smirked at her briefly, walking away and disappearing into what she assumed was his bedroom. He returned quickly, handing her a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt silently. "Thank you." She repeated. As much as she hated him, being rude was not something in her nature, even to people who clearly deserved it.

He shrugged, mouth twisted sarcastically. "Bathroom is that way." He pointed to the door next to his bedroom. "Fresh towel on the rail." She nodded at him, quickly walking to the room, entering, and closing and locking the door behind her.

Skye quickly glanced around the bathroom, noting primarily that it was tidy, not something she'd exactly expect. She knew Lucas lived alone, and it stood to reason that he would keep his house clean, but she hadn't thought of Lucas in a domestic sense in any capacity. Suddenly being in his home was unsettling to say the least, but it was better than the alternative of having him in _her_ house.

She gave the door handle a tug to make sure it was thoroughly locked, and began stripping off her clothes. It was awkward with her wrist bandaged, but there was no chance that she was asking for his help. It was bad enough that she was in this situation to begin with. She placed her clothes in a neat pile on the floor, and stepped in the shower. This was a completely desperate situation, otherwise she wouldn't be doing this. She was grimy, disgusting, still sweaty, and if she was going to be stuck with him for a whole night, she'd make sure that she felt at least a little more clean and comfortable.

She turned the shower on carefully, and stood under the hot jets, feeling her muscles start to relax slightly. It had hurt falling off the ladder, and she knew that she'd be expecting some bruises from it, and the hot water definitely eased some of that tension. She reluctantly grabbed his shampoo bottle from the shower shelf, squeezing some into her palm, she noticed it smelled slightly of pine, _not bad_. She massaged it one-handedly through her hair, noting absently that the smell was quite pleasant. She rinsed her hair out quickly, squeezing out the excess water, and seeing that he didn't have any conditioner, not that she'd thought he would, she turned off the shower, stepping out, and drying herself off with the green towel she'd found on the railing. She picked up the sweats, pulling them up her legs and tying the drawstring tight around her stomach. She grabbed the t-shirt next, noticing that these smelled faintly of pine too, but had a more masculine scent to them as well. She inhaled lightly, and carefully put her right arm through the sleeve, and then carefully maneuvering her left arm through the sleeve, tugging it into place as she finished.

She looked at herself in the mirror. This felt completely surreal. Since Lucas and some of the other Sixers had returned to Terra Nova, she'd made a few additional friends from some of the younger one's, but for the most part, she had done her best to avoid Lucas. They'd talked briefly, occasionally, when necessary when she was working in the lab, or when she was talking with Commander Taylor and he sometimes popped up.

One night, he'd caught her unexpectedly sitting on the steps to her house star-gazing, and he'd sat beside her. She'd looked at him in shock, but he'd kept his gaze on the stars.

"_I'm sorry, Bucket." He said lowly, keeping his gaze fixed on the stars._

_She looked at him incredulously. "For what? Trying to destroy my home? Torturing the Commander into believing you'd killed Wash? Threatening my Mother? Letting soldiers through the portal? What _exactly_ are you sorry for?"_

_He'd brought his gaze to hers, and she swallowed, caught in the jade-green of his eyes. "I'm sorry for all of it." He took a deep breath. "It was never my intention for any of this to happen."_

"_Then _why_?" She spat._

_He gave her a sad smile. "Sometimes, Bucket, the world isn't in shades of black and white. I'm the gray in the middle. So was my Mother. She didn't have the chance to defend herself, so I took it for her." He took a deep breath. "But, I am sorry for what it's worth."_

_Before she'd had chance to response, he'd stood up and walked away as silently as he'd approached. She didn't know what to make of it. After she'd shot him, Commander Taylor had refused to go back to the colony until he was found. They found him quickly, less than a klick from where he'd collapsed, surrounded by a pool of blood. After seeing the terror in the Commander's eyes that his son appeared to be dead, she did what she never thought she would have done, and dropped to her knees, quickly began administering medical attention. _

_He was brought back to the clinic where she and Dr. Shannon had worked on him, slowly nurturing him back to health. As soon as he'd regained consciousness, Skye had refused to help him anymore, knowing that she couldn't stand to be around him. The decision to shoot him had been heart-breaking, but faced with what was occurring, that had been the only option available to her. She had felt her heart break as she'd shot the gun, seeing his expression, seeing him fall. When the Commander had given her the go ahead to look for him, she'd immediately taken it, and eagerly helped. But after he was awake, that was where she drew the line. He was dangerous to her. Not physically, _emotionally_. She was drawn to him like a moth to the flame, and she knew that he wasn't unaffected either. _

_Since he'd been back in Terra Nova, he had slowly integrated himself into the colonists' life, which she still found remarkable. The capacity of people to forgive, not necessarily to forget, but the ability of people to understand that people made mistakes, and that second chances could be given. After all, wasn't that what Terra Nova was about? He'd quickly taken a job in the science department under Malcolm, quickly working his way up to co-head of the lab. She'd heard all about his discoveries from various sources around the colony. Whenever she talked to Commander Taylor, he would always inform her of the new discoveries that Lucas had made. And she'd also been informed when Lucas had been in danger, which had been quite often, far too often for her liking. Both Malcolm and Lucas were heavily involved in OTG trips, and her heart had stopped every time she knew that they were leaving the gates, but she still refused to talk to him. She would watch from an unseen spot as they left, waiting until she knew they were back, desperately searching to see that he was unharmed. Too many times to count he'd come back with blood on some part of his body, and there had been a couple of times that he'd been unable to climb out of the rover, instead being taken away on a stretcher._

She broke herself out of the trail of thoughts. She knew that Lucas was a danger to her. He'd somehow wheedled himself into her emotions, as much as she'd tried to stop it, and now, she was in the most dangerous place that she could be in. She had used sarcasm and anger to keep him away, knowing each time that it hadn't worked, seeing the smirk on his face each time he talked to her, the lingering glances he gave her. She could resist for one more night.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoy, and as always, I love to hear your thoughts!<p> 


	2. Staying Awake

**Author's note: **Can I just say WOW? You are all _phenomenal_, I definitely did not expect this kind of response! You're all going to make me get weepy soon with loving emotion over all your amazing reviews! _Bookworm_, I saw your reviews but can't respond unfortunately. I would definitely be up for writing a few extra scenes for _Dating_, specifically the one you mentioned. Keep an eye for it sometime soon! Just a quick note that this story is rated M for a reason. This piece is, or will be, quite different from what I've done before, and it is a challenge, but I was prompted, and I can't ignore that! Haha. Just, make sure you keep the rating in mind :)! Thank you all _so much _again! Onto the chapter :)!

**Disclaimer: **Whatever Fox. I also don't have any claims on Tolkiens' works, or any of the movies that will be mentioned.

* * *

><p>Skye exited the bathroom uncertainly, unsure of what to expect. She was wearing his clothes for heaven's sake, in <em>his <em>house, under _his_ charge for the next 24 hours, and she hated that fact. Since he'd returned, they'd barely held a civil five minute conversation, and now she was expected to spend 24 hours with him. Unable to sleep, unable to leave, having to deal with him the entire time. She took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't delay the inevitable any further, and walked through to the kitchen, steeling herself as she saw him sitting at a chair at the kitchen table.

Lucas looked up, hearing her approach, regarding her silently.

"Thank you again," she said coldly. If he wanted to play it like that, she would happily take the cues from him. She didn't want to be there anymore than he wanted her there.

He shrugged lazily, cocking his head towards the fridge. "There's food if you'd like."

Skye's stomach turned over, protesting the thought of food. "I'm ok, but thank you anyways."

"You seem to be saying that a lot." Lucas smirked at her.

"I'm sure it's better than some of the other things I _could_ be saying." She said pointedly, smiling sweetly at him.

He chuckled lowly. "Bucket, why am I getting the feeling you don't want to be here?" He regarded her lazily, lifting his arms and locking his hands behind his head, stretching back slightly.

Skye swallowed, seeing his biceps flex. "I have absolutely _no_ idea." She smiled innocently at him. "But while we're on this subject. Why _exactly_ am I here?"

He lightly kicked the chair out from under the table next to him, inclining his head towards it. Skye raised her eyebrows, and walked over to him slowly, pushing the chair back in, and taking the seat opposite him, ignoring his smirk. He chose not to say anything about that. "Because we need all the infirmary beds for patients who require medical attention. You need observation, there's a difference. You know as well as anyone else that the less time you spend in the infirmary the better, and since there was no one else to watch you at that moment, and as I _am_ supposed to be helping the colony at large, you ended here." He crossed his arms across his chest, cocking his head to the side. "So now the question is, what are we going to do for the next twenty-four hours?"

"We?" Skye inquired, crossing her arms across her chest, imitating his pose.

Lucas chuckled. "Bucket, you're here under my _observation_. That means I have to watch you. Doing whatever you, I, _we_ want to do. It's up to you really, I'm up for anything." He winked at her suggestively, and much to her horror, Skye felt her cheeks flame and her pulse start to race. "My work can wait." He placed his palms flat on the table. "So, what would you like to do, my dear Bucket?"

"Stop calling me that," she hissed. "My name is _Skye_."

"So it is." He shrugged lightly. "Point being?"

"My name isn't _Bucket_." She snapped. "People call me _Skye_. Do you want me to start calling you Dexter?" She said sarcastically.

He frowned at her, looking puzzled. "Dexter?"

Skye waved her hands impatiently. "Dexter's laboratory? Kid's cartoon from the 1990's?" She huffed impatiently, holding up her hand as Lucas started to speak again. "Either way, point _being_ that I don't call you by a nickname, or pet name, or _whatever_, I'd appreciate it if you'd use my _name_."

"But why, Bucket?" He tacked Bucket on the end deliberately to annoy her, and she couldn't help but grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Why not?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I like Bucket, it suits you." He smirked at her.

"If you're going to call me by that, I'm going to start calling you things you probably don't want to be called." She hissed.

Lucas winked at her. "You can call me whatever you want, sweetheart. But, I digress. What do you want to do for the next 24 hours?"

"Go home." She smiled sweetly at him.

He chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "You're going to hurt my feelings, Bucket." He sighed mockingly. "There must be something you want to do."

"You already know what I want to do." She smiled sarcastically at him, frowning at the quick expression of hurt in his eyes which he quickly masked. She continued on. "But since I can't do that, what do you suggest?"

"I can suggest a lot of things." His gaze quickly dropped to her lips, and just as quickly flicked back up to hers. "If you want, you can use my plex and read something. Or you can watch movies if you want." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. "Obviously you can't do anything too strenuous right now, but you _have_ to stay awake." He said sternly, frowning as she rolled her eyes. "I know you know you can't go to sleep, but I've had concussions before, Bucket, they're not fun. You're going to want to sleep, but you can't. I'll keep an eye on you, but stay awake for me, ok?"

Skye nodded mutely. "You mentioned reading?" She said abruptly. She figured at least she could ignore him slightly if she could read, and it would serve the dual purpose of keeping her awake.

He pushed his chair back from the table silently, standing up and walking to the living room, motioning for her to follow him. She gritted her teeth, but followed him, figuring that if she got something to read, it would be much better than simply doing nothing. Lucas walked over to his bookshelf, taking a plex off the shelf, and walked over to where she stood, handing it to her. "It's got access to the mainframe, so anything you want to read will probably be in there." He shrugged again, and walked back to the kitchen.

She stared at his retreat curiously, and mimicked his shrug, twisting her face, wincing as the shrug hurt her head. She sat down carefully on the couch, biting back a moan of pleasure as she sank into the plush material. She lay back with her head against the cushion for a second, sighing in happiness at the comfort, before slowly pushing herself back up. She folded her feet under her, and grabbing a cushion, placed it on her lap, and flicked the plex on.

"Here." Skye looked up in shock at Lucas' voice, not hearing him return. He grinned at her response, correctly surmising her reaction. She looked to his outstretched hand, noticing two pills. "It's for your head," he explained unnecessarily, as she had been there after all. "It's up to you when you want to take them, but speaking from experience, it's a lot better to have them before you need them, than to take them when they start." Skye took them from him silently, doing her best not to touch him. He smirked down at her sardonically, mouth twisting. He walked away from here just as silently, heading to the kitchen.

Skye eyed him curiously, watching as he came back just as quickly into the room carrying a pile of paper, and looked at him questiongly, as much as she tried not too. He ignored her curious gaze, and sat in the seat opposite her. She couldn't resist asking. "What are those?"

"Calculations for the lab." He said absently, eyes focused on the paper, flicking through them, obviously searching for one.

"Oh, don't stop me from letting you go to the lab." Skye said sweetly. "I wouldn't want to get in the way of such _important_ research." She gazed at him innocently.

He looked at her in amusement. "Not to worry, Bucket. I can work just as easily here as at the lab. Besides, it's a nice change of scenery." He winked at her, and quickly looked back down at the papers.

"Why are you in here?" She asked bluntly.

Lucas looked at her again, head tilted to the side curiously. "Why am I in my own home?" He said slowly.

Skye flushed, embarrassed slightly by her rudeness, but she needed it. She needed a barrier between them. "You were in the kitchen before," she pointed out weakly.

He chuckled slightly. "Yes, but now _you're_ in here." He said pointedly. "And if you remember, the whole reason you're here is so that I can keep an eye on you. I can't very well do that now if I'm over there and you're in here, can I?" He said sarcastically. Skye huffed in response, further annoyed as he smirked at her. He pointed to the plex in her hand. "Let me know if you need an alternate form of distraction, and I'll happily provide." He winked at her, ever present smirk still on his face, and turned back to his notes.

Skye ignored the thrill running through her at his suggestive comments, and turned her attention fully to the plex in front of her. She swiped angrily through the library database, and quickly picking a book, she settled further into the couch and began reading.

They sat in silence for some time, Lucas rustling through his papers occasionally, but it was mostly peaceful. Internally however, Skye was a mess. She was sitting in his house, reading his plex, in his _clothes_, and the torture wouldn't be ending for another 21 hours. Most of the time she was able to successfully evade his presence, and now, she was being forced into his presence with no one else, for a whole day. She took a deep breath, and focused back on the plex.

"Head hurting?" Lucas said concernedly.

Skye looked up at him to see him staring at her. She raised a hand absently touching the lump on her head. She shrugged absently, "I've had worse."

An hour passed in silence, Skye focusing intently on the plex in front of her, trying to ignore his presence. Lucas finally broke the silence. "Hungry?" He asked, stretching slightly. She watched him move, seeing his muscles tense under his shirt, and shook her head slightly, trying to break her train of thought. "You should eat something, Bucket."

Skye looked at him in puzzlement, and then realized what he'd asked. She blushed slightly. "I'm not hungry." She muttered.

He looked at the clock. "Well, it's 1900, meaning it's about dinner time. Which means we're going to eat something," he said firmly. He placed his papers back on the table, stood up, and headed over to the kitchen. Skye watched him leave absently, and as curiosity got the better of her, she picked up the page on top of the stack, reading what he'd been looking at. They were drawings, well _equations_ she corrected herself, similar to some of those she'd seen at Snakehead Falls. She traced them absently with her fingers, marvelling at the complexity of the drawings.

She heard his footsteps in the hallway and looked up guiltily, knowing that it was too late to put it back without him seeing her. Lucas looked at her amusedly, seeing her flush, and seeing the paper on her lap. "Bored?" He said with a smirk. He placed a bowl in front of her, and returned to his seat. She placed the paper back on top of the pile silently, making no move to pick up the bowl. "It's soup." He said invitingly. Skye's stomach twisted slightly, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch, and it smelt delicious. "Chicken. Cure for all evils."

Skye raised her eyebrows at him, but picked up the bowl, pushing the spoon slowly through it. She couldn't resist, and picking up the spoon, she slowly began to eat it. They ate in silence, Skye returning back to reading her plex, and Lucas reading through some of his papers. Skye finished the soup much more quickly than she liked, and she stood up, ignoring his gaze, and grabbed his bowl, walked to the kitchen, quickly rinsing them out and gazed around the kitchen, wondering where to put them.

"Over here." Lucas gently grabbed them from her, as she exhaled quickly in shock, not hearing him approach, watching as he put them away.

"You have to _stop_ doing that," she hissed. He smirked at her, and gently pushed her back towards the living room, following behind her. She sat down with a huff, picking up the plex again, and started reading.

Another couple of hours passed, and Skye was starting to get slightly drowsy. It was 2300, and usually, she'd be sat chatting with her room mates, or be at Boylan's. But today was obviously not a usual day. Her head started bobbing slightly, and her eyelids started to flutter slightly. She tried to concentrate on the screen in front of her, watching as the letter's weaved in and out.

"Bucket?" Lucas questioned. She looked up at him, eyelids still fluttering, yawning slightly. He frowned absently, and standing up, moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"What are you doing?" She frowned at him, watching as he came close to her.

"How's your head?" He asked, ignoring her question, lifting his hand to gently touch the lump on her forehead.

"Slightly sore." She raised her eyebrows.

"Tired?"

"No." She said, yawning.

"Right." His mouth twisted, and he quickly leaned in to her bringing his hands together, cupping her face, and slanting his lips over hers, kissing her hungrily. She stilled in shock, mouth opening to tell him something and instead moaned in pleasure as he swept his tongue in her mouth, caressing every inch thoroughly, her mind going blank. And just as quickly, he pulled back, winking at her.

Skye sat frozen for a second, trying to process what had just gone on. "What _the hell_ was that?" She spat angrily, fingers unconsciously coming up to touch her lips gingerly.

"Got to keep you awake somehow, Bucket." He winked at her again. "Since it appears reading isn't keeping you awake, how about we play a game?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"I think playing a game with _you_ will put me to sleep, but thank you." Skye said sweetly, eyes flashing dangerously.

Lucas laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Bucket, my feeling are hurt beyond repair." He said mockingly. He stood up, grabbing a remote from the table, and sitting back down, put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her snug against his body, ignoring her protests. "Bucket, I'm quite aware that you're, ah, _disgruntled_, by my presence, but the hatred should keep you awake." As much as she hated it, the smug bastard was right, but more than that, the iron grip he had around her waist was enough that she wasn't shifting him easily. And much to her chagrin, she had to admit that she wasn't trying too hard, entranced by the warmness of his body cocooning hers. But that still didn't stop her from elbowing him in the side, grinning slightly at his grunt of pain. "Not nice, Bucket." He frowned mockingly at her, and she looked back at him innocently. He pointed the remote at the far wall, pressing a button, and Skye watched as a television screen flickered to life. He handed her the remote. "Pick whatever you want." He yawned, and settling back into the cushions, he put his feet up on the table in front of them, pulling her closer against him.

Against her will, Skye moved closer to him, wriggling to get comfortable. She flicked through the selection, noting a few action films absently, a couple of children's films, quite a few romances for some reason. She hovered over the _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_, knowing it was a good couple of hours, which would definitely get rid of more of the cursed time she had left to spend with him. Skye quickly glanced over her shoulder, and seeing his nod of approval, _not that she was looking for it_, she selected it, and settled back against him to watch.

* * *

><p>As always, I love to hear your thoughts :)!<p> 


	3. Films

**Author's note:** Again, you all completely floor me. I say it continuously, but I'm overwhelmed with the amount of responses from you all, words cannot express just how much I love you! Speaking of, I do like to respond to reviews, because you've taken the time to write to me, I want to return the favour, but at the same time, I don't want to spam you. So, just so I know I'm not bothering anyone, if you don't want me to respond, just leave a (N) at the end of your review, and if you don't leave anything, I'll assume it's ok :)! Haha. Also, as most of you are probably reading this, I'm presenting one of my uni paper's at a conference, so slightly - ok, HUGELY - panicking right now! Haha. Hopefully we find out whether TN will get a second season, but until then, hopefully you enjoy :)! (And yes, this is turning slightly cracky!ficky, a la Dating Game, sorry about that). Last note, this has now turned into a 4-shot (originally supposed to be 1), so for those missing the chapter from Dating, this is the make-up! haha.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the films mentioned, nor the amazing Terra Nova.

* * *

><p>It had just hit 0200 by the time they finished the <em>Fellowship<em>, after bathroom breaks, having to pause and explain to Lucas why exactly trees were able to walk around, and various other small details. Skye was feeling slightly drowsy, but the occasional twitch of his thumbs against her waist sent her instantly awake. As soon as they finished the Fellowship, she selected the _Two Towers_, figuring they might as well watch it over anything else.

After more mundane explanations, and moving around occasionally to stretch, settling back into the same position, it had hit 0500 by the time the film finished, and Skye had never been more tired. Her eyelids were flicking shut, and as much as she tried too keep her eyes open, it was getting difficult. She settled further back into Lucas' arms, leaning her head back on his shoulder, jumping as he poked her lightly in the side. "You've got to stay awake, Bucket." He murmured gently, massaging the spot he'd just poked, instantly waking her up.

She turned her head slightly, glaring at him, grumpy expression on her features. "Why?" She moaned.

Lucas chuckled lightly. "You know why, or did the fall knock the memories out of you?" He teased.

"Not what I meant." Skye grumbled, too tired to argue much further. "Film." She pointed back at the screen with a yawn. Lucas kept moving his fingers over her stomach, teasing her, making her focus on the sensations, keeping her awake, and selecting _Return of the King_.

"You owe me for making me watch this magic." He warned mockingly, hitting play, as she chuckled tiredly.

Mid-way through the movie, Skye's head started drooping again, and she could feel Lucas start to lean back slightly into the couch, pulling her back with him. Lucas suddenly let go of her waist, stretching his arms out in front of her, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Come on, we need to wake up." He said tiredly. Skye stood up slowly, too tired to argue, watching sleepily as he stood up, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the door.

"Where are we going?" She moaned. "It's 0630. It's _cold_ outside."

"You can borrow a jacket." He shrugged, quickly walking into his bedroom again, returning with a coat which he silently helped her into. He took her hand once again, pulling her outside into the frigid morning. While the days were hot, the nights were definitely cold, and it definitely served the purpose of waking them both up. "The things I do for you, Bucket." Lucas muttered, tugging her hand gently, walking out into the colony.

They wandered around in silence, seeing a few patrols walking by them, greeting them with nods. They ambled slowly, enjoying the silence, feeling slightly refreshed with the movement, although Skye had to admit she was dragging her feet slightly. Her head was still throbbing, and her left hand was sore from the fall earlier, and holding it stiff against her. They walked completely around the colony, finally reaching Lucas' house at 0800. He keyed in the code wearily, stepping aside, allowing her to enter first.

"So, not used to late nights then, Bucket?" He remarked teasingly, seeing Skye yawn yet again.

She shot him a quick glare. "My head hurts, my arm hurts, I've been up since yesterday at 0630, and I haven't slept in over 24 hours. So, _yes_, I'm a _little_ tired." She snapped, lifting her right hand up, massaging her temples lightly.

Lucas gave her a light push towards the kitchen. "I would say go sit down, but the rate you're going, I'll probably come back and you'll be asleep."

Skye walked in front of him reluctantly, stopping at the kitchen counter, watching as Lucas opened the fridge, taking out a cartoon of eggs. He opened a cupboard, reaching inside for a frying pan, and turning the oven on, he set the frying pan down, cracking an egg. She watched him in bemusement. "You know how to cook?" She said incredulously.

Lucas turned around slightly, looking at her in bemusement. "What, you think I don't eat?"

"That doesn't exactly answer my question." She raised her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled tiredly, running a hand through his hair. "Well, I live alone. I'm not going to eat processed junk. So _yes_, I learned how to cook. It's not that different from science and formulas. Just a different result." He grabbed a plate out of the cupboard, moving the egg from the pan to the plate, handing it to Skye with a fork, before cracking another in the pan for himself.

"Thank you." She poked at the egg slightly.

"You don't like eggs?"

Skye looked up to see Lucas looking at her curiously. She shook her head gently, the movement making her dizzy as it was. "I do. I'm just convincing myself not to eat it all at once." Her stomach had only just accepted the soup the night before, and she didn't want to be embarrassing herself by regurgitating it.

She slowly cut through the egg, eating daintily, shifting as he sat down next to her with his own plate. They ate in silence, Skye shifting sneaky glances at him, seeing him gaze intently at his egg as though it held the answer to life's mysteries. She grabbed his plate quickly when he'd finished, standing up, and running them both under the water, drying them, and setting them back in the cupboard she'd seen them emerge from.

Lucas stood up slowly, stretching his back. "Film?" Skye nodded, walking back to the living room, letting him sit down first, settling down into his open arms. She tried not to think about the implications of it, tried not to think of the easy acceptance she'd given into of having his arms around her. Of all her careful avoidance and planning, she was desperately sinking into him. She shut off the train of though, and grabbed the remote, hitting play, and settled in for another couple of hours.

The movie finally finished at 1100. Skye could now successfully say that she'd watched all three back to back, and that while she loved them, she would happily be sleeping instead. Only that wasn't an option. She arched her back slightly, shifting her head to the left so as not to give Lucas a concussion by hitting him with the back of her head. She felt his fingers shift lightly over her exposed stomach where her shirt had ridden up, and exhaled quickly.

"So, what now?" Lucas said lowly against her ear.

Skye shrugged lightly. "This is your party."

"Party?" He chuckled lightly, breath tickling over her ear. "Not exactly the term I'd use to describe it. A game, perhaps?" He suggested.

"My brain is definitely not awake enough for that." She moaned lightly. She felt him chuckle again, vibrations against her back.

"Pity," he said suggestively.

Skye elbowed him lightly in the chest, feeling him flinch. "Oops, sorry." She said sweetly. "How about another movie?" Without waiting for an answer, she flicked through the selection, looking for whatever would annoy him the most. And, _there_. Titanic. She felt a smile slowly growing on her face, growing even bigger as the opening credits started, hearing him mutter slightly next to her. She turned to him with a big grin on her face. "Sorry, what was that?" She beamed at him.

"Nothing, Bucket." Lucas smiled brightly at her, rolling his eyes the instant she turned back to the screen. "So, cheesy old romances your thing, Bucket?" He remarked.

Skye huffed. "It's an _historical_ film, thank you. The romance is just something I thought _you_ would enjoy," she said innocently. "Now shush, it's on." Lucas chuckled under his breath, but did as she said, shifting slightly behind her so that her head was tucked just under his chin, settling in for a long couple of hours.

Silence reigned between them for some time, both attempting to focus on the movie. And of course Lucas broke the silence first. "Is she really going to throw herself off the railing?" Lucas burst out incredulously, seeing Rose standing on the railing of the ship.

Skye jerked in shock at his voice suddenly so loud right next to her, wincing. She turned her neck slightly, glaring up at him. "If you keep watching it, you'll _see_." She said pointedly, turning back to the screen.

Lucas grinned at the back of her head. He'd seen the film before, with his Mother back in 2140. He had a photographic memory, and while he hadn't really understood it at the time, from bits and pieces he'd gleaned later, he'd understood the more subtle points of it. He just wanted to make sure that Skye was still awake. He wondered if she'd remembered the rather more _graphic_ details of the film between Jack and Rose. He chuckled lightly, imagining her flush when they rolled across the screen.

Lucas sat quietly for the next twenty or so minutes, watching the film, or at least watching Skye watch the film without her knowing, which was a lot more difficult than it sounded. She was pretending to be completely absorbed in the film, but he knew from the little hitches of breath whenever he nonchantly brushed his fingers across her stomach that she wasn't as indifferent and ignorant of his presence as she was pretending. He looked back at the screen quickly, noting that what was going to be his favorite scene in the movie was coming up. Not that he was interested in it, but for what it would be doing to Skye.

He adjusted his grip around her waist slightly, almost crossing his arms completely, so that his thumbs just touched the undersides of her breasts. Skye inhaled sharply, and he grinned, brushing his mouth lightly across her ear. "Something the matter, Bucket?" He whispered. "Is it your head?" He said, mock concern dripping in his tone, knowing exactly what was the matter.

Skye shook her head slightly, fixing her gaze intently on the scene in front of her, refusing to look at Lucas. "Nothing," she said lightly.

Lucas smirked again, gently starting to shift his thumbs back and forth, caressing the undersides of her breasts lightly, hearing her gasp again. "Skye?" He whispered again. He shifted his attention back to the film, chuckling as he saw Jack and Rose enter the car, and clothes beginning to come off. "Is something the matter?" He asked mock-concernedly again.

"_Stop_ doing that." She hissed, smacking at his hands lightly.

"I'm not doing anything," Lucas said innocently.

"Yes, you are," she spat through gritted teeth, biting back a moan of pleasure as he did it again, this time lifting his thumbs higher, brushing against her nipples.

"What am I doing?" He whispered against her ear.

She grabbed his hands, and turned around to face him. "You know very well." She spat, trying to stand up, trying to stop this, knowing it would be dangerous between them. He refused to relinquish her from his grasp, taking advantage of her position to place a lingering kiss just underneath her jawbone, at the sensitive hollow underneath her ear. He smirked against her as she bit her lip, barely biting back a groan.

"Stop it," she protested weakly. Lucas brushed his thumbs across her nipples again, simultaneously sucking on that damned hollow, making her knees turn to jelly. And the damned moans coming from the film from Jack and Rose wasn't helping her case any further. "Stop it," she whispered again, exhaling breathily.

"Sure you want me too, Bucket?" He leaned back slightly, smirking at her flushed face, thankfully stopping the sweet torture with his thumbs. She barely had time to acknowledge that before he moved both of his hands up to cover each breast, massaging each mound gently. She couldn't bite back the moan this time, arching her back, pushing further into his hands, as much as her brain told her not too, her body wasn't stopping. "See, I don't think you want me to stop." He commented lightly, hiding his reaction to her, leaning forward to kiss along her jawline, placing sucking kisses across every inch. "I'm just trying to help you stay awake Bucket," he said innocently in between kisses. "Besides, the serotonin will help your head-ache."

Skye moaned, unable to think coherently, overwhelmed by the sensations rolling through her, background noises still playing with breathy moans. She knew this was wrong, but it just felt so _good. _She felt him grin against her jaw, and as much as she wanted to push him away, knew this was dangerous, that she _shouldn`t_ be giving in, she couldn't push him away. All the emotions she'd felt over the past months had risen, combined, and were attacking her completely. She couldn't resist him as much as she tried, and she felt adrift in a storm, with him being the only thing keeping her grounded. The sucking kisses he was placing combined with his fingers were sending electric sparks right to her center, making the pain in her head fade almost completely. She threw caution completely out of the window, twisted around in his arms, and his grip around her waist relaxed, allowing her to completely turn, kneeling up slightly, and ignoring the little warnings ringing in her brain, she allowed him to pull her onto his lap.

She lifted her hands up, cupping his face, pulling him back to her before searing her lips across his, kissing him with all the pent-up emotion of the last several months. He quickly took over the kiss, kissing her hungrily, tongue's duelling for dominance, and slowly sliding his hands down her waist, feeling her rocking slightly against him, trying to ease the pressure. Lucas quickly undid the drawstring of his sweats on her, feeling a possessive surge rise in him that she was wearing his clothes, and if he had it his way, she'd never be wearing any other man's clothing. He brushed his fingers across her exposed stomach, smiling against her mouth as he felt her breath hitch. He dipped one hand inside the sweats, groaning as he realized she wasn't wearing underwear, sliding his hand down through soft curls. Knowing her she wouldn't have wanted to put her dirty clothing back on, no matter how small it was, not that he minded in the least. He slid his hand further down, tracing along her womanhood, as she broke away from the kiss with a breathy moan. "Lucas!" she gasped, eyes closed, leaning her forehead against his, trying to ground herself.

He smirked at her response, gritting his teeth, trying to ignore his own need, focusing solely on her. He tilted his head to the side, watching her responses with delight, seeing her face twist in pleasure as he slowly separated her folds, thumb slowly rubbing her clit, and sliding one finger inside her. "Lucas." She gasped again, unable to breath properly. He leaned forward to kiss her again, slowly pushing another finger inside her, moving them in and out faster and faster, still rubbing her clit. He felt her tense, felt her breath hitch, and with a short cry, she broke around him, collapsing into his arms.

Lucas stilled his fingers, gritting his teeth against his body's protestations, ignoring his own needs and slowly withdrew, arms wrapping around her once again, pulling her into him. "Head better?" He teased lightly, trying desperately to ignore his own desire.

Skye lay in his arms weakly, trying to catch her breath, trying to decipher what had just occurred. Lucas kissed the top of her head gently. "Oh, look, now they're eating." He remarked about the movie, sounding completely unaffected.

She pushed herself up off him angrily, accidently shifting against his hardness and froze at his groan. She smacked his chest. "Why?" She demanded. She knew that it was as much her fault as his. But that didn't stop her from being infuriated at him, as much as she knew she herself was to blame. She would have continued ignoring the unresolved tension between them, the magnetic attraction, the lingering glances, the overwhelming urge just to hold onto him, be with him.

"Ow. After that, and I get _that?" _He looked at her mockingly, hand rubbing his chest.

Skye blushed at the reminder. "I have a concussion. I'm _expected_ to make bad decisions. You're supposed to stop me from them!"

"I don't think I signed that part of the contract." Lucas said thoughtfully. "But I'm a bad choice now, Bucket? I don't think you were thinking that a couple of minutes ago." He winked at her suggestively. Before she could respond, he grasped her around the waist, lifting her off him gently, setting her next to him and pulling her back against him, just like before. "Now let's watch the rest of this film, ok?" He whispered gently in her ear. Skye bit back a moan at the sensation, refusing to look at him, mind going into overdrive thinking of the possible reasons for her temporary loss of sanity.

Skye sat frozen in his arms, not daring to move, trying to keep her attention on the film, and not on the man behind her. Which was next to impossible to do at his constant shifting, the brushing, the smell of him, the warmth of him. The pleasurable after-effects still coursing through her and the memory of those hands and that mouth. The man should come with a warning sign.

The movie wasn't helping either. Jack and Rose's constant declarations of love, and knowing what was going to happen. She shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to continue, and not wanting to back down. She gazed down at her hands, holding them out in front of her to study them, looking at the bandage in particular, hoping to block out some of the images. Lucas was instantly aware though, moving his hands to cover hers. "Something else wrong?" He asked, breath whispering across her ear. Skye shook her head, shivering slightly. "Cold?" Without waiting for a response, he slid his hands up her arms, gently rubbing them.

* * *

><p>Wow. These two are just completely taking over this story! As always, love to hear your thoughts, and again, if you don't want me to respond, leave an (N) in your review :)!<p> 


	4. Games

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update. Apparently I'm emulating this story, and accidentally gave myself a mild concussion by swimming (I'm a lifeguard/swim instructor part time) into a wall, so, yey! haha. Saddest news, Terra Nova was cancelled just under an hour ago. After much crying, I got this edited as quickly as I could - still under concussion, sorry for any mistakes! But, we are hoping it gets picked up by another network, so finger's crossed, let's not lose hope yet! Even if it does, I'm so glad to have met all you AMAZING people, so I can't be too upset. And don't worry, there's still plenty more Lucket coming from me :)! Love you all!

**Disclaimer: **Well, apparently no one owns it right now. DAMN IT, FOX!

* * *

><p>Skye smacked his hands lightly. "I'm fine." She hissed. She could practically feel his smirk boring into her. "I'm just trying to watch this movie!"<p>

"Sure you are, Bucket." Lucas chuckled lightly. "And I bet your head isn't running rampant with images of doing just that," he nodded towards the screen where Rose was kissing Jack, yet again, "To me."

Skye sniffed daintily. "I'm sorry, no wait, I'm _not_ sorry, but when exactly did you start thinking that I liked you enough to do that?" She turned around slightly, smirking at him, then turning back to the screen, trying to focus.

Lucas snorted in laughter. "Poor Bucket," he crooned, rubbing slow circles on her stomach. "Denial will only get you so far." He said sadly, mocking her. "I know from the way you responded earlier, the way you've been looking at me since we returned to Terra Nova, the way you keep trying to avoid me, that you've been resisting for a long time." Skye snorted again, rolling her eyes at his antics, ignoring the tightening in her belly at his words. "So you're telling me, if I was to kiss you right now, that it wouldn't affect you at all? Because I think we've already proven that theory wrong." He whispered huskily next to her ear, nuzzling it gently.

Skye suppressed a shiver running through her, taking a deep breath. "No, you would get a response." She said sweetly. "Me smacking you." She growled, trying to suppress the sensations his fingers were having doing something so innocent as rubbing circles on her stomach. She swore the temperature in the room was skyrocketing, feeling herself flushing.

"Now, now, Bucket, we know that just isn't true." Lucas soothed, moving his hands to her sides, rubbing them up and down. "As I remember, you were actually _moaning_ my name." He said thoughtfully, wincing as Skye smacked his arm. "And then you smacked me after I stopped, and then again." He deadpanned. "Which I'm deducing is why you're so upset right now. Silly me." He said innocently. He ran his hands up her sides again, stopping just underneath her breasts as Skye let out a moan, trying to resist, but unable to stop herself arching into him, as he settled his hands back around her stomach, drawing her back against him. "Now let's finish this movie." He whispered huskily.

Skye sat stiffly in his arms, stomach quivering, muscles feeling like jelly from his presence, smelling that distinctly male scent, feeling his warmth emanating, surrounding her completely. She refused to give into temptation again, trying to ignore him, trying to regain a sense of sanity, and tried to focus on the film.

* * *

><p>"Bucket, are you crying?" Lucas asked incredulously. "It's not true. There was no Jack, no Rose. It's just a story." He waved a hand in front of her impatiently, unsure of what exactly to do.<p>

Skye sniffed daintily, wiping her eyes discreetly. Why on _earth_ hadn't Rose moved over? There was enough room for both of them on that picture frame! His _face_, what he said, it was heart-breaking. "I'm not crying. It's just allergies." She said thickly, sniffing again.

"To what?" He asked skeptically.

Skye thought for a second, frantically trying to come up with something. "You."

Lucas chuckled. "And yet you haven't been so far? It's ok to admit you're sad, Bucket. Hell, I'd be sad too if the love of my life couldn't move over a little bit and let me drown in an icy ocean. Luckily there's not too many of those around near here." His fingers started exploring across her stomach again.

"What time is it?" Skye asked abruptly, frantically trying to focus on something other than those fingers.

Lucas glanced at his watch. "It's 1400. So that means, three more hours until sleep time!" He said cheerfully, ruining the effect by quickly yawning. "Alright, we've read, watched films, eaten, engaged in um, more _pleasurable_ activities," he said with a wink, "We're playing a game." He lifted Skye off his lap gently, ignoring her protestations, and stood up, stretching slowly, holding his hands out to her.

Skye curled into as small a ball as she could on the couch. She had now been awake collectively for more than 28 hours, and she was definitely feeling the effects. Her brain was fuzzy enough that all she wanted to do was have Lucas take her back into his arms and fall asleep in them. Something that she knew she would most likely not be wishing for if her brain was at full capacity. "Skye." Lucas said in amusement. She moaned in response. "Skye." He tried again, this time poking her gently in the side. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" Skye groaned and forced herself to her feet, grabbing his hands to pull herself up. "Pity." He said sadly, winking at her.

Skye huffed at him. "What game are we playing?" She asked tiredly, before holding up her hand at his grin. "Before you answer that, do you have a deck of cards?"

Lucas nodded, still holding onto her hands, walking with her into the kitchen, sitting her down at the table. After she was sat down, he walked around the kitchen counter, pulling open a drawer and returning with a deck of cards, pulling a chair out for himself, sitting down, and handing her the cards.

"What do you want to play?" She asked, pulling the cards out, shuffling the deck.

"Rummy?" He suggested. Skye nodded tiredly and dealt the cards.

An hour slowly dragged by, Skye's eyes drooping lower and lower. Lucas wasn't faring much better, although he made sure that he was keeping a sharp eye on Skye. He folded his hand on the table after a quick decision. "Alright, game change." Skye raised her eyebrows at him, inviting him to continue, too tired to argue. "Pontoon."

"We don't have anything to bet with." She yawned at him.

"Winner of each round gets to choose an item of clothing for the loser to remove." He smirked at Skye as she spluttered.

"Absolutely not!" She spat. "Why on earth do you think that I'd want to see you without your clothes on?" She said incredulously.

Lucas winked at her. "Come on Bucket, we both know that you're attracted to me, as much as you don't want to admit it." Skye huffed at him, crossing her arms across her chest, too tired to argue with his insane comments. "Besides, I'm hot." He said lazily.

"Then, how about you just take some clothes off without us betting on them?" Skye suggested sarcastically.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, the distraction should help keep you awake." He smirked at her again.

"I'm not taking my clothes off." She stated flatly.

"You won't have too, if you win." He shrugged lazily.

Skye tipped her head to the side. "I will _always_ win." She stated flatly, finally getting to smirk at him for once.

"I guess we'll see, won't we? You game, Bucket?" He smiled lazily at her, lifting his arms, crossing them behind his head gazing at her challengingly. "Deal the cards, Bucket."

Skye dealt quickly, furiously. Living in a house with boys had taught her a couple of tricks for card games, enough that she was one of the best card players in the colony. Not that she'd be telling him that. They both picked up their hand, regarding each other casually. Skye picked up a card from the pile in the center, keeping her expression neutral, watching Lucas carefully as he picked a card. They both laid their cards down silently on the table, and Skye smiled at him mockingly. "I think that's going to be, left sock coming off." She said thoughtfully, tapping her lip with one finger.

Lucas smirked at her, bending down to take off the sock. "Not wanting my shirt yet, Bucket?"

Skye smiled at him sweetly. "No thanks, I don't want to be blind just yet." She pointedly ignored his chuckle, and passed the deck over to him to shuffle.

By the end of the next three rounds, Lucas was now sockless, shirt-less, and undershirt-less, sitting in front of her bare-chested with just his pants and she hoped, desperately, underwear underneath. She knew that she had started off at a disadvantage, only wearing sweats, t-shirt, and socks she'd stolen from him earlier. She dealt the hand again, playing, and then flipped over the cards, her jaw dropping in shock as he beat her for the first time in the game.

Lucas tapped his chin thoughtfully. "What should it be?" He pondered. "I think we're going to go with left sock, Bucket." He smirked at her, as she rolled her eyes, leaning down to take off the sock. He grabbed the deck, dealing, resuming play as she sat back up. They flipped over the cards, Skye's eye's widening in shock as he won again. He winked lazily at her. "That's going to be right sock, Bucket."

Skye scowled at him, removing the other sock, feet getting cold already. She dealt the deck, focusing intently on the cards, smirking as she beat him once again. "That's going to be pants." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, they were bound to come off sooner rather than later." Lucas shrugged lazily, standing up, hands falling to the waist of his pants, slowly undoing the button and drawing the fly down, pushing them down his legs ever so slowly, dragging it out, stepping out of them, and pushing them with his foot to the pile of already discarded clothing.

Skye swallowed, averting her eyes too late, too fixated on him to remember to turn until she had already seen the black boxers underneath the pants. She pushed the deck over to him, keeping her gaze fixed on the table, picking up the cards when he was done. The round was over quickly, with Lucas winning once again. Skye looked at him in shock, eyes narrowed. The bastard _had_ to be cheating. He smiled innocently at her, tongue in cheek. "Hmm, now, what should we get rid off?" He said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "Well, I don't have a shirt, so, I'm thinking let's even it out, Bucket."

Skye glared at him angrily, sure that he was cheating, and yet not wanting, _not willing_,to back down from the challenge in his eyes. The gleam in his gaze that was daring her to continue, or to back down and admit defeat. She swallowed, grabbing the bottom of the t-shirt, bringing it slowly up over her head, keeping her arms crossed across her chest successfully, smirking as she saw him swallow, even though her internal temperature had shot up. She dealt the deck again quickly, watching Lucas' every move, sure that he was cheating. She picked up the card from the top of the deck, still keeping her arms strategically covering her, trying to ignore the sensations running through her stomach at his hungry gaze, and mixed it into her hand. She watched as he picked up a card from the pile, and blinked, watching as he shuffled his hand. "You cheat!" She spluttered in shock, reaching out and snatching his hand, seeing that instead of having three cards as he was supposed too, he had four.

Skye looked at him in shock, anger across her features. "Have you been cheating this entire game?" She spat. She swallowed nervously as he stood up slowly, coming around the table to her, pulling her up out of her chair, pulling her flush against his body as she tried weakly to resist, too overcome with pleasure to push him away. Skye swallowed again, trying to push down every instinct urging her to lean further into his arms.

"Depends." Lucas shrugged, smirking at her. "But, since I've been cheating, does that mean that I lose and the last piece of clothing comes off?" He didn't wait for her answer, instead wrapping his arms around her waist, and before she could register the movement, he'd yanked the sweats down off her, chuckling at her shocked gasp grabbing her hands as she quickly tried to cover herself, placing them on his shoulders, pulling her flush against him. He quickly leaned forward and crushing his mouth over hers, kissing her with all the pent-up tension off the last twenty-four hours, but more than that, the unresolved tension that had been present between them since the first day they'd met.

Skye leaned into the kiss, too overwhelmed with the sensations, the irresistible tug towards him, the desire coiling in her stomach that urged her to hold on tight to him and never let go. She broke away, gasping for air. "You lost, and my clothing is gone?" She accused breathily. She was fed up of not giving into the desire, the need to be with him. She had denied herself for too long, and now, the damn had broken, and she wasn't resisting anymore.

"So I did." He smirked down at her. "Do you want to take them off, or should I?" He didn't wait for a response, instead grabbing her around the waist lifting her into his arms and carrying her through to his bedroom, peppering kisses along her jaw as they went, keeping her gasping the whole way, causing them to bump into the walls a few more times than he would've liked. But, the bruises would definitely be worth it. Conscious of her head, he laid her down gently on the bed, quickly tugging off his boxers before following her down, being eagerly accepted into her arms.

Skye cupped his face in her hands, ignoring the little voice that told her she should stay away from him for her own safety, giving into desire. She slanted her lips eagerly over his, kissing him passionately, sparks of desire shooting through her as he responded just as enthusiastically, sweeping his hands up and down her sides. He rolled them over carefully, so that Skye was straddling his waist. He broke the kiss, sliding his mouth down her jaw line, sweeping his hands up and down her sides. He groaned as Skye began to rock slightly on top of him, moaning as he reached that hollow just underneath her ear. "Ready, Bucket?" He asked breathily, grinning as she groaned again.

Lucas ran a hand down her side once more, before sliding all the way down to her center, groaning at the evidence of her desire, unerringly finding her clit once more, chuckling as she moaned, sinking breathlessly against him. "Lucas," she panted.

"Hmmm?" He chuckled against her ear, sliding two fingers deep inside her, beginning to thrust in and out still rubbing her clit. Skye turned her face to his, cupping it in her palms, kissing him deeply, clenching around his fingers, moaning as she was flung higher and higher. He suddenly stopped his fingers, withdrawing quickly, positioning himself at her center, and taking a deep breath, thrust home.

Skye's eyes rolled back in her head at the pleasure, the overwhelming fullness, the incredible feeling of everything just feeling so right. "Skye?" He groaned concernedly, sweeping his hands up her sides, sliding up to cup her face, stroking his thumbs along her cheekbones. Skye inhaled lightly, feeling too overwhelmed to do much more, pushed herself up slightly on his chest, rolling her hips down, smirking as Lucas groaned in satisfaction, repeating the motion. He placed his hands on her hips, helped her find a rhythm, groaning as she began to rock against him, slowly sliding up and down his length, nails raking his chest.

Lucas slid his hands back up to her face, pulling her down, kissing her deeply. He could feel himself on the edge of the precipice, and didn't want to complete the journey alone. He slid one hand to where they were joined, thrusting up one last time simultaneously flicking her clit, yelling in hoarse satisfaction as they were both pushed over the edge, catching her as she sank limply into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing his hands up and down her back, soothing the sensations, smirking as she tried to catch her breath. "Skye?" He murmured. He felt her nod against his chest. "You still with me?"

After a couple of seconds, Skye brought her hands together on his chest, propping her chin on them, yawning slightly. "Just barely." She muttered. "Now I'm even _more_ tired," she teased lightly.

Lucas grinned, looking over at the clock. "Well, you'll be happy to note that it's been exactly twenty-four hours since you got that egg on your head." He ran his fingers over it lightly, smiling in satisfaction as she didn't flinch, seeing that the pain had gone.

"Which means we can sleep?" She said, part hope, part sadness in her tone.

He nodded, looking at her in confusion over her somewhat sad expression. She looked at him questiongly, starting to shift off him, and he quickly tightened his grip around her waist. "Where are you going?"

She looked at him awkwardly. "Well, doesn't that mean that I'm not under your observation any more? That you don't have to watch me anymore? I can go home."

Lucas' heart clenched, and he forced himself to speak slowly, carefully. "It does mean that, you're right." He said gravely, watching as her expression fell slightly, before quickly being masked. "But, it doesn't mean I want you too." He took a deep breath. "I want you right here, Bucket."

Skye took in a shaky breath. "What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

Lucas rolled his eyes at her, resisting the urge to tug her back down to his chest, knowing it would have to be her decision. As much as he wanted it to be, it couldn't be his decision. "It means very well what you think it means, Bucket. It means you've got to stop running away from me, from us. You know as well as I do that you're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. I want you here, but it's your choice if you want to stay." He shrugged, trying to appear as though she wouldn't crush him if she said no.

Skye looked at him carefully, heart clenching at his words. There was no doubt in her mind, had never been any doubt in her mind that she wanted to be with him, it was whether she could be with him. But, could she afford not too? She knew that without a doubt, the past twenty-four hours had changed everything, whether she liked it or not. While he'd been under her skin and her emotions since she'd known him, he'd cemented everything tonight, and she knew without a doubt that she couldn't, wouldn't let him go. She took a deep breath, watching his eyes carefully, and sank back down to his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap almost immediately around her, felt him smile against her forehead, kissing the top of her head gently.

"So, I take it that means you're staying?" He asked lightly.

Skye smirked, feeling the rumble of his voice against her ear. She nodded slightly, smiling against him.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" He asked, worry in his tone.

Skye looked up at him. "Where else would I be?"

Lucas smirked. "Good night then, Bucket. Sweet dreams." He tugged the blankets up over them carefully, snuggling her in his arms, her head just underneath his, and finally, they got to sleep.

* * *

><p>So, let's keep calm and hope it get's picked up by someone else! As always, love to know what you think, and let's stay positive. Thanks to everyone so far, and let's keep hoping!<p> 


End file.
